Live Once More
by Bullitx92
Summary: Ranalf Anatolia has awakened from death, but must now survive and find a way to escape the semi-destroyed planet of Cerinia before its floating land masses collapse into oblivion
1. Live Once More

Surprised? Quite frankly after the flop of my other story I didn't have the confidence to write another, but one of my friends asks if he could read it and I showed it to him. He was an intellectual and older than I was. He said it lacked a basic foundation and mixing stories would be hard work to think on. He advised me to start over but stick with something simple, like one basic character with a moral background and understandable struggle.

**Wish me luck comrades~**

* * *

><p>"When you begin your transcendental training, focusing your best efforts, without attachment to outcomes, you will understand the peaceful warrior's way."<p>

~ Dan Millman

Silence…so still the air was. I took the moment to breathe in, a relaxed feeling coming over me. The air smelled of peace and tranquility, dispelling my fear when I woke. As I grabbed the edge of the rocky incline of which I had been assimilated in, only one thing came to my mind. In reality it was surprising to me, strange and forbidden. Like this wasn't supposed to happen but here I was.

"I'm alive…"

It was unexpected, crawling out from the place I had been put to sleep in, drawing my hands across my body, my skin bare without the scars of my past battles in inclination. Even the wound that killed me was gone, I subconsciously placed a hand over left pectoral, wincing out of instinct like the wound was still their but like everything I was left bare, like a newborn.

It actually took me a nanosecond to realize I was naked, but in modesty I didn't really care at the moment.

No one in this tomb was alive anyway.

I pulled myself up, the sparks in my muscles still getting use to the fact, which im still having a hard time believing, the fact I'm alive again. Stranger still I wasn't a zombie, my skin looked good as new in contrast with the bones of rotting flesh of my fellow fallen around me. I shrugged casually, shaking myself a few times then moved on, looking for a way out. As I walked past further dead, I began digging into my memories, trying to remember what had happened and how I ended up like this. I remember being involved in a conflict, a large one at that. Then I faced my enemy…

My enemy… who was he again?

I tried everything to remember his face but the memories blurred, only jolting at the point of where I was stabbed through my heart. I remember it was slaughter, but also a final stand of sorts, but for what reason, and who were we fighting. I grunted angrily, holding my head in confusion, then shook it for context, remember my current objective. I turned back for a second, deciding maybe looking through my own grave would give me details on the matter. I searched through it, finding a few wrapped things. Taking them out and setting them down my eyes glimpse at the headstone, above where my head before. It was dusty, so I brushed it with my hand.

Ranalf Anatolia

203 – (the date of death was scratched out for some reason)

"May your beloved prince rest in eternal peace, and be granted amnesty of the gods"

"I was a prince?" I couldn't help saying out loud. Provided it did made me feel a little more important, though the feelings was dispelled as I looked at the bodies around me. 'Your'? that obviously was not a good sign, meaning his enemies had buried him, along with his fellows who died with him. Sighing I looked at the items in question I had pulled out, not wanting to bother myself with confliction.

My mind was set on survival now that being alive again, whether it was a curse or a gift, was given to me. The items of question where a decorated rusty sword with a pommel that wrapped on each end of the handle, a large gem on the handles peek, perhaps a rapier of some kind. The sheath had been wrapped with it so I inclined to do just that.

The next was a dusty tunic with the cloth fading color, though in spite my rather dark position it looked of a blue with gold trimming on the neck and decorated along the chest and bottom. There was a belt with a rusty gold buckle, a wolf howling image present. Then pants with the same decorative intone.

Thinking this might be the clothing might be what I was last buried in before removal; I quickly put them on, strapping my belt as I opened the last of my find. It was a gauntlet, the fingers clawed and a large crystal, similar to the one on the rapier, was set in the metal above the knuckles. Something compelled me to put this on as well despite its condition, seeing it was just as rusty as the sword was. Provided it was terribly uncomfortably, and it fit snugly along my arms which just furthered my believe in its importance. I strapped the sword to my belt then continued on my quest to find an exit.

It was dark, but my eyes had adjusted to it.

As I continued I began racking my mind with an assault, trying my best to remember anything important. I was Ranalf Anatolia, I am… a prince, and… I was in a war that resulted in me dying. Not very explanatory. I managed to find my way out of the corridors filled with dead, but I was still in the tomb so I pressed on in the same direction.

Small plants where growing on the walls, which I ignored until when I got further they seemed to have bright crystals that lit the dark somewhat. I was curious, and thankful not to be in the dark anymore. I moved to touch one with my gauntlet hand, but as soon as that happened it immediately lost its glow, which disappointed me.

It was then the crystal on my gauntlet did the same however that caught my attention. It was faint but it was there more or less. Did toughing the crystal absorb its glow? As I copied this theory on to other crystals present the same thing happened, but the crystal on my gauntlet got stronger until it itself was lighting up the room. I was excited, having a natural light to take with me just in case I was stuck in the dark again; mimicking my actions with my sword with which I noticed has the same crystal as the gauntlet. I was right as soon the rusted blade was now lit on my belt. Happily I continued on my journey through the passages.

It didn't take long for me to run into a stop. It looked like a door but there was a stony crevice blocking it. I tried pushing it myself, making it shiver a bit but it didn't budge unfortunately. This could possibly be the exit I was looking for, and I'll be damned if I die AGAIN in this place. I pushed it more, shoving and pressing with all my strength. This wasn't working, and it was also annoying. Placing my hands on the stone I willed for the strength to push it out of my way. The gem glowed on my gauntlet, which sparked my interest immediately. I closed my eyes, trying again as I willed for this strength, to be strong enough.

What happened next…well I wasn't really expecting what happened next. I thought I was gunna get stronger or something and move it out of the way. Instead, to my surprise the gauntlet suddenly was surrounded in blue like energy then seemed to fire point blank into the stone, cracking it and causing it to collapse. I was bathed in light, not even caring about my new discovery I ran out of the tomb. What I saw next caught my off-guard. I was in ruins of some kind, around me the green lush forest surrounding.

This would seem normal if it wasn't for what I was looking at in the sky. A large floating masses of land, sometimes just ledges or mountains of earth, around my position far off in the distance but I could see clearly now.

Floating islands? I stepped forward then looked down at the land I was on. I saw not a few notches away it inclined, steadying my belief that I too was on the same. This seemed fine at first but suddenly my little island vibrated and shook. I looked back at the incline and my eyes widened with horror as some chunks tore from it and fell to whatever was below. My mind immediately realized…

…the land I was on was collapsing.

* * *

><p>I'm back bitches. My last story was a bit rushed and fell out too soon, so if I can correspond with this one I'll be happy to take it somewhere, once I get one fan I will immediately start on the next chapter. This time I'm not excepting OC's for this story, it will strictly follow my character's story until I deem confidant enough to add some.<p>

**Wish me luck ~**


	2. Dusty From Death

Another chapter, a little sooner than expected but I need motivation to continue, or maybe I won't. I wrote three stories on different websites but noone commented on them... So I suppose they sucked. Truthfully I don't have very high confidence but I will try for the people who do care anyway.

Thanks Kenta~

* * *

><p>Yea you know what I'm doing, running for my fucking life thats what. Though turns out that was pointless, the whole place was a floating island anyway, an unstable crumbling to wherever below kind of island. Not the vacation I was looking for being alive again. It would be funny when I noticed the irony of the moment, coming back to life but struggling to stay alive again.<p>

Climatic, but I wasn't giving up yet. My feet really hit the ground hard as I ran, looking for a possibilty to avert my demise. "Shit..." I cursed, tripping over something, a rock or a branch... hell I didn't care at the moment. Provided it was crumpling at a slow pace but it was nevertheless.

When I eye'd what I tripped over, I couldn't help but tilt my head curiously, in spite of the currently obvious situation at hand. It looked like a turning handle, something thats bent along the middle in a sort of 's' like angle while one end was covered by a rubber socket. Right next to a tree? As I looked up, I noticed the foliage around the tree was particularly dense, this wasn't a jungle...

I stood up, sticking my hand into the dense vines and green and met metal. Interesting indeed I began to push it out of the way, ripping as much as I could. The process was too slow so I had to use my scabbard to rip it apart. I carefully took a step back to reviel my find.

Now this was something I did remeber, it was an airbike from pastime, hell it was all rusted up an everything but it was here still. An Airbike was like an hoverbike but its mechanisms manipulated the air, giving it propulsion and the ability to fly. I noticed the handle missing but I was still happy about my find, only to curse under my breath again. My memory was still foggy, how do i activate it?

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck..." I scratched my head confused, picking up the handle, slotting it and screwing it in, funnily enough not breaking in the process in consideration of how rusty it was. Maybe the bike didn't work, I mean considering the rotting bodies I was probably dead for a long time. But considering I could die now I had to try.

I began examining the vehicle, feeling around the mechanisms. I could try syncing my gauntlets power but I don't want ot risk blowing up the machine, I mean after the whole stone wall thing I'm kind of hesitant about even using my gauntlet again. I do make a fine though, just below the handles was a thin slot, wider than normal. I sat on the seat, checking over my shoulder, noticing the slowed paced crumpling mass was getting closer. I examined the slot but noticed that there seemed to be a junction in them iddle, sort of crystal shaped...

Crystal shaped...duh.

I removed my sword then pushed it into the slot. It fit perfectly, the gem half covered in the crystal shapped part of the slot. Now what to do... I placed my hand on the handle of the sword saying, "alright alright... GO!" I had dramatically raised my finger forward in effect. Nothing happened of course.

"Uh...Fly?"

...

"Soar?"

...

"...go Airbike!"

nada...

"Yip yip?" I tried jokingly, but as expected nothing happened, "god damnit." I eye'd the pommel of my blade, wondering if the same context for this meant the same as my guantlet. I closed my eyes, concentrateing...my desire was to fly to freedom. To soar to another destination, to survive another day... When I opened them...

I was floating.

I smiled, but frowned again, "oh...I forgot how to fly this thing..." I grabbed the bike handles, then tilted my body forward. Hell I dunno how that worked but my body lurched back when the bike shot forward. I was spluttering and coughing as trees and branches hit my face and arms. "STOP!" I yelled. The bike lurched to a stop, "oh now you want to fucking listen to me."

Taking it at a pace I eased the bike forward, babysteps anyway, then picked up the speed, pulling on the handles to pick up altitude. Looking around I headed to the closest floating island I can see, but stopped a moment to take one last look at the tomb. From this height there was several crumpled building in the ruins, but I can still see the tomb from here.

I looked down below to the abyss, it was like an infinite cloud, swirling but leading to nowhere. Several shocks of lighting surged through its clouds, a void of nothing was the destiny of the tomb as the fallen pieces of earth disappeared in its depths. I couldn't help but feel sad at this moment, inside that tomb was my fallen comrades, all of them had stood at his side...even in death. I could almost see their faces, not remebering their names but I knew they were smiling.

I nodded, watching as the tomb island now completely fell apart, slowly sinking like a dying ship to the oblivion below. "Rest well my dear friends," I spoke softly, "I will live on, for our legacys, for all of your sakes; thank you." I turned the bike and head to the new desitnation, this land mass being particulary bigger than the previous. Sighing I landed the airbike in the trees away from the incline and got off, sitting down beside it.

I don't know why but... I started crying at this point. I felt I lost something important to me, or perhaps I just realized how alone I was. Either way it hurt deep down. I let my sobs rack my body for that while, sniffing afterward. It felt good.

I sniffed and sat up, sighing with some contempt but even so I knew my objective. Survive, and if this island crumpled as well I would move on to the next one. It was simple but that didn't break my thoughts from the main issue. If the islands were crumbling into the gassy abyss below...then what happens if he can't find another? He too would be stuck in limbo before being sucked into it. He looked up at the sky but saw no blue sky, just the stars. It was sunny though... strange phenomenon without a blue sky...

Maybe somewhere beyond the stars?

I shook his head from such nonsense, picking myself up as he headed into the woods, landmarking his vehicle for later find as he walked further in. I then took noticed of wildlife, which I found strange but then again it was fine, needed sources of food anyway, and they would lead me to vegetation and fruit if it could be found. He was kind of hungry come to think of it, must have died with an empty stomach. I came across a pool of clear water, stepping forward to immediatly drink. It taste amazing to me really, the cool liquid flowing down my throat was such a relaxinte from my climatic moment before.

When the water settled...I took a good look at myself.

I had light tan skin and long blonde hair a little below my shoulders. My eyes where a very light blue and I had a two scars across the top of my nose and above my left eyebrow. I had several strange symbol tattoo's on my body, the purpose which I can't remember. I took my shirt off, showing my body was suprisingly toned and tall, I was maybe over 6 feet tall, a little above that. I sighed as nothing still didn't come back to me. I was really hoping my own appearence would give me a hint or maybe sprout a random memory.

Oh well. I stripped completely and stepped in the water. I was still dusty from death.

* * *

><p>no comment, hope you guys enjoy this chapter<p> 


	3. Escape from Truth

Oh so begins another chapter~

* * *

><p>Okay, I seriously haven't a clue of how I ended up like this. After I had finished bathing I got dressed and decided to look for something to eat. I came across this creature on four legs with hooves but had scalie skin. Freaky as it looked, me and my stomach sure didn't give a damn. A few milliseconds of creeping on it, I lifted my sword ready to strike.<p>

Then it just fell over, already dead. My mind was registering the apparent fact, then next thing I knew something jumped me from behind… I think it was a something, the chatter sounded like several something's, but here I was tied up and hauled away, resisting the urge to scream like those girls in the movies who get dragged into the darkness, obviously never seen again.

So my current status, I'm in a cave with several of those crystals, much larger than the ones in the tomb, in formation around me. What kidnapped me?

Spiders, big fucking spiders. Yea, I'm boned.

These guys were about my size really, all furry and stuff and clicking their fangs, scurrying and wrapping my stuff in webs while 'talking' to one another. Hell it was like looking at a busy anthill, only bigger and oh so capable of eating me.

Thankfully there were only like… 5 of these guys and they neglected to remove my gauntlet as well. If I could blow apart the web I was trapped in then I might have a chance at escape.

One approached me, clicking it fangs rather hungrily. It approached the web, those two arm like legs by its fangs brushing around my wrapped form. Its four eyes stared at me, then its fangs clicked a few times before it said, "Flesh being…"

Woah, time out! This thing just talked?

"You are a flesh being, creatures with warm blood." Jack the amazing talking spider said, "you are however, detestable for some reason."

"You smell like death," Annie the other amazing talking spider said who by voice I listed as female, "you are a unique creature however, mother will like her new trophy."

"Mother?" I asked dumbfounded, "oh wait lemme guess, shes a lot bigger then you freaks huh?" no sooner had I said that when one of them shot a glop a web to cover my mouth, I feel like I was just violated.

"We are not freaks! We are advent like you," a third one, who was a bit bigger than the others, so I dubbed him 'Tiny', "Things left behind when this world met its destruction, we are constantly moving from land to land to avoid death, thanks to our mother."

Despite my current position I was curious, these spiders seemed to have survived for a long time before, maybe they know a little bit about me and this world all together. I cleared my throat, shaking my head, gesturing about my current mouth cover.

"Oh brother don't be so prudent with our guest, mother would like to see her new toy be a bit more active," one spider, another female with a voice a little too sweet.

She crawled over, climbing up the webs that I was bound by then used her feelers to remove the face mask while clicking her fangs in my ears, "you be a good toy, and we will treat you nice in the same," she then nibbled her sharp fangs across my ears.

Spider kisses, gross.

With my mouth free, I started off with my first question, "so, how long have you guys been around this planet, you said you survived its destruction somehow?"

Tiny, who I presumed was the most knowledgeable of them, clicked his fangs while saying, "me, my brothers, sisters, and our mother are Den dwellers, our race having being naturally in tune with the earth we were unaffected when the planet split apart."

"How? I mean how this did happen to this world?"

The spiders shifted uncomfortably, but Tiny spoke again, "since you are bound here for eternity we shall speak it to you, from what we have distinguished from the shadows."

Tiny then cleared his throat, which I found amusing (imagine a spider clearing his throat, that's kind of funny) then began, "this planet was a jungle planet known to most as Cerinia. "It was named by its several founders, a race that had become tribal through evolution. This race dubbed themselves Cerinians, after the planet."

"Described as blue furred beings with several markings and decorations about them, the celebrated a believe that the birth of their race and planet was a gift from gods known as Krazoa. However a new race surfaced from below, an advanced race who utilized crystals into their weapons to perform acts of offensive magic. Bare skinned race with matching markings, the Cerinians dubbed them 'Avatars' as they resembled close to the Krazoa.

"These 'Avatars' where a warrior race, pronouncing themselves rulers of the planet as they claimed it was their right. The Cerinians where close to fine with this, believing them remnants of their gods, and the Avatar's shared their technology with them. However things did not go smoothly as the Cerinians became restless and demanded lands for them to rule, which the Avatar's declined, thinking being rulers themselves would be better as it did benefit them.

"This did not dissuade them, soon arguments of power led to shouts for war, and as such a civil war broke out between the two races.

"Thanks to the teachings from their old masters, the races were at stalemate. The conflict shook the planet as for such the people of both sides began to realize that it was causing pointless death. Weakened by the staggering losses both sides agreed to a truce but…"

Tiny hesitated, then finished, "it is unknown how it happened, it was said the Krazoa were so angry the sent demons from the sky to destroy the planet, ape like creatures with weapons that spat fire to destroy the two races.

"Banned together despite the weakness in forces, the managed to hold off this strange evil but doing so was a defiance to the gods themselves. A Great light came from the sky, then the planet broke apart, flames tearing the world asunder. Then it was over."

Tiny breathed a bit then shuffled his feelers nervously as his siblings seemed to look at him in surprise, "hey I talk to momma a lot ok?"

I on the other hand, had a brain fuse blown trying to register all the information. At least I knew now, everything about my past was a bit clear now, I suddenly realized the person who killed me…well I wasn't surrounded by battle during my death, it was just me and that person but as I tried to remember their face, it kept blurring.

Thanks to these carnivorous talking spiders I now remembered almost everything, patches of some memory being blurry.

I sighed, "thank you, I needed to know that, it brought some things back." Unknown to them I had been charging my gauntlet the whole time, "but in earnest I'm not so eager to meet your mother."

I fired the blast, blowing apart the web around my arm and torso, making it easier to shrug off the sticky substance as I kicked of and landed, spreading apart my legs as the spiders hissed and crawled slowly at me. I aimed my gauntlet at Jack and charged another bolt…

There was an explosion outside the cave; rocks began to fall from the ceiling, putting the spiders in disarray. Regardless of how confused I was I took the advantage and immediately sprung forward, rushing past the scuttling spiders as I grabbed my wrapped sword , pulling it free as I turned around. The cave seemed to be rocking as several more explosions rang out from outside.

Three cylinders rolled in, sprouting smoke to further confuse me and the spiders in question.

A furry hand grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the cave. Once outside I registered the newcomer was brown furred and had a tail but his back was to me as he pulled me along. "Hurry!" he yelled as he let go, I followed him out of the choice that he did save me anyway.

We had been running for a long time before we finally stopped, breathing hard. I looked up, registering this guy's face with some surprise.

An anthropomorphic fox with brown fur that seemed faded somewhat, a white Mohawk with a ponytail in the back. He had sharp green eyes and was wearing a green tank top with baggy black pants that also faded in color to appear gray, and boots.

He panted callously, then collapsed into sitting position, stretching a bit, "god I'm too old for this." I was amazed but a little confused, but the first words I said were a bit obvious, "Thank you." Hell he did save my life.

He nodded, "no worries, my scanner picked you up when you took off on that hover bike a couple clicks away, When I found the trap those devils set up I knew they got someone."

Oh thank god, someone with experience, "Well even so, thanks anyway." I strapped my sword again then watched him as he sat up, "listen we should head back to my ship, its probably still not safe, though seeing as the cave collapsed they shouldn't be a bother anymore."

"Your ship?" I asked, but he gestured with his hand, intent on leading the way. I nodded, following him as I said, "my name is Ranalf Anatolia by the way."

"James, James McCloud," the fox waved casually back as he lead me to our next destination.

* * *

><p>A bit of planning into this one, might wait until the weekend to update next chappy.<p> 


End file.
